dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Springvale Summaries
Henrique Grand-Maester, I attacked a group of vile smugglers again the infamous River-Rats, i captured 2 more ships from them, so i have 3 of their ships under my control, i know where a secret base of theirs are, I shall capture it too. I was aided by my loyal companions Alalia and Captain Harvey furious, also A priest to an odd god (whose influence i shall not allow to spread) named Bobby, a mightly strong Half orc named 'Noc, who thinks im a Goblin for some reason, (might be the Skull shaped Helm) Marley the mouth, an ex-Rver-rat and 2 more crews of Sailors. We were going to assault the fortress, but i had serious doubts abut my companions but through willpower and strength they proved me wrong! Also there was a mechanism we were rather unsure on how to disable, a Great Row of Spikes that sink incoming ships. We need a way to disable it or we need to mount a great land assault. I am Leaning for the latter, killing and capturing most of them will be a great gift for the Gods, and the people. 'Noc gave me great insight on what are the Monster-kings the empire fought so much, given he is from there: There are the Minotaus who love Gladiators living in the East on their hill-country. An Ogre-magi council who leads the ogre coutry Dark elves living in mountains There are Orcs in the south , living in a volcanic region. Goblins who wield the forest as a weapon. Dennis S. Oh Heavenly Lord, allow Your servant to recount You a tale from this dark, dark land... I met with a man named Dax, a beard-elf of great strength, but misguided zeal. Along with myself came an orc, an orc You have shown me many times in my dreams. His name is 'Nock and he too is a being of great strength. Dax was concocting a plan to rid this land of a group known as the "River Rats", pirates who operate along the rivers. He had contracted a Ms. Alalia, Mr. Marley "the Mouth", a Mr. Harvey Furious, captain of the River Fox, and his crew to aid him in his endeavor. I had heard many troubling tales about the River Rats, tales of necromancy and demon worship. Unfortunately it seems the latter, at least, is true... We planned to ambush some of the River Rats as they left their keep, weakening them one crew at a time. The time for battle came soon enough and with that came a being that was no longer human. A being draped in a black cloak with skin as pale as porcelain, a monk of the Black Lotus, engaged us. It seemed to float along the ground with great speed and absolute silence. This being...this demon, can rend the very soul from one's body with but a touch. The orc known as 'Nock, assisted by Dax, slew this demon-spawn with great efficiency...but there are still more out there. Among the monk's meager possessions was a collection of black lotus petals. I did my best to sanctify them, but when I made my attempt I was repelled and a demonic voice rang through my mind...this is a grim portent indeed. Oh Heavenly Lord, this servant thanks You for listening to his tale and for sending him to this dark land. I will serve as the beacon of light in the darkness and shepherd these misguided souls to your welcoming arms. Your servant for now and forever...Brother Bobby. December 07 (2 weeks ago) Omi Permalink Quote Edit Delete The Witch Lila is all too comforting, her claims at not being able to retrieve dark artifacts from the caverns underneath the city due to her age were no doubt a lie, indeed it is more likely that the endless barrage of explosions, fire traps, ghouls, ghosts and ogres IN ONE ROOM might actually be a more likely reason, it is a dangerous place and one barbarian lost his life to the fire that rages within. careful all who venture here - tis a dark and dangerous place. also ogres. Frank the Tank Adventurers: Baldric, Comm'N, Argoll Silvergleam, Jacquline Bravo, Vérité. In the town of Springvale, the powerful sorceress Liniakatra requires the assistance of a few brave men and women, in order to retrieve two missing verses of a powerful and ancient Song. Due to the nature of the events that transpired, I'm going to be brief. She knows the location of the third verse, but she claims she's too old to deal with the ancient guardians. Now, I do not doubt that she's got power beyond anything I've ever seen, but if her old age is the only thing stopping her from retrieving the verse, I can only tremble to think of the power she once held. While at the specified location MAP FOR SALE UPON REQUEST, we ran into more trouble than I'd care to admit. We met a gauntlet of fire, a life-draining spectre, a small army of ghouls and, of course, an Ogre. We were so badly outnumbered and outwitted that only a miracle could've helped us get out of that place. And it just so happens that a miracle (or two) were performed that dreadful night. We did not retrieve the verse, and we all lost something there. Some more than others. I might be persuaded into singing a more detailed recount of the events, if anyone's got the time, and coin. For now, just one thing is clear: I freaking hate fire. Baldric the Bold. Edit: I grossly mispelled the Blob Knight's name. amber s. Amber (Jacquline Bravo) Dear cousin, I LOST IT. I LOST THE DAMN ROLLER!! ....Ok, let me start at the beginning. We were recruited to assist the Church of the Gods of Law in clearing out the evil from Springvale. Myself, Comm'N, Baldric the Bold, Argoll Silvergleam, and an angel named Vérité were the ones who went in. We met with an old sorceress who taught us a prayer of some kind (Which I do not recall) and gave us a safe haven for the night. We set out to go into the underground lair of, apparently, a GODDAMN OGRE, we made it into a large chamber near the back. Vérité and I were investigating doors while the others tried to go down some stairs. Apaprently fire engulfed the boys, me and Vérité tried blocking Ghouls into one of the rooms and it was just a GIANT mess. We got overrun when the ghouls pushed through and then some kind of ghost witch came out of an alter and... Cousin I am so confused. Oh gods I'm so confused... We got out, I don't know how but we did... And my rolling pin is still in there. I will be breaking out the big guns to get it back. No monster will weild my family pin. Gods have mercy on us, Jacquline Bravo Blob Knight/Alewife David S. We ventured to Springvale due to news about need from the Church. We met a sorceress by the name of Liniakatra of Hallow Nook. She said there was a great evil under the city, an old necropolis beaming with evil magic and machines. She taught us all two verses that would banish and seal the evil in the catacombs. They are as follows. The First Verse ρα ἐλι θανδωρ ἱς μαρα τελανρο ὡς καλα ἰς καλα τᾳ δαλα να ζυ μισυ ὀθδα ξυ σιμυ ἰλαν ρο ψῃ τιλαν ἡ θορα ἰξ μαλα να The Second Verse χῳαλ νιρα μη θαμ ὐς Ἰλγαρια ὑ ἐζγο μι ἑαλυ ἰγασιρ χης ἰρυ ὠζα δαν Κελανυρια μη φιο λωμιαρ ἀ φικασιρ After much work and preparation we ventured into the catacombs and to the east we found the dwelling of an ogre. Apparently this ogre has been terrorizing the city and snatching people to eat. It was not there but a brew was cooking. We delved deeper and came across an altar. It seemed plain at first and we went to check the doors but Comm’N and Baldric went to check something down some stairs while. There was some kind of trap and a column of fire burned them badly. Argoll leapt to help them and Jaqui opened and quickly shut the door saying there were undead on the other side. We tried our best but the ghouls overwhelmed us, a spirit broke free from the altar, and then the ogre showed up. By pure favor of the gods we were spared and as Comm’N slipped beyond the gates I begged for his soul. Praise be Yggdras, spirit of truth, seerer of justice, bringer or light, and servant of law. Praise be. -Vérité Omi Lumiere : We found ourselves in Springvale, forcing through some catacombs full to the brim with monsters, from Ogres and Ghosts to Goblins and Ghouls - even some orcs, we had a lot of close calls but we made it through. Our purpose was to find the blob girl Jacqui's rolling pin, apparently special in some way we were successful at recovering it - however she died shortly after and it was passed onto Nock to live out the rest of it's life as a tool of death not bread.- Jacqui before she died however was the cause of a death of a child, her cavalier attitude towards the lives of others and the very nature of her god have given me pause, how many others are their like her?? I must think for a while on this - perhaps it is time the warriors of law and order bring this blob god to task and all his followers to a grave. the tasks this lilivanka needed seen to in these catacombs are not yet finished - it is likely we shall attempt another push into it's depths but for now the top layer of scum in that pit lies in an abyss of my making. Comm'n : Ve hit ze thing vid magik stik - it ded nao, beard boob lady ded now - maybe she find shave in heaven? Dennis S. Prep: Dax hired Harvey Furious and his crew, Alalia, and 2 more crews of pirates to help with the assault. Flennser, the shaman, found out that there is something very wrong with the river. Turns out Skeletons are climbing up out of it, some ooky spook necromancy stuff. Climbing the Wall: As the pirate armada sailed down the river to assault the front of the River Rats' Tower using explosives to disable the traps and eventually blow a whole through the gate we went around back to scale the wall. Dax, Do'Rinas, and Henry successfully made it up and began slaughtering the bandits. As for Flennser and I...well, we weren't so lucky. The Black Lotus Monk: God had forsaken Bobby that day nearly all of his prayers fell on def ears. Flennser and I failed to scale the wall and were left on the ground to deal with two skeletons and a Black Lotus Monk...the ones that can tear your soul from your body. We fought and fought and failed to do much of anything as I got the shit beaten out of me and Flennser used Invisibility to hide himself. Eventually Dax and Do'Rinas jumped down from the wall to help with the boss battle. Unfortunately, God had forsaken all of us and we failed roll after roll fighting this thing. We chipped away at it very slowly and were finally able to kill it when Henry also joined the fray...if only we could have slain the demon before Bobby died. Aftermath: Our pirate armada managed to blow down the gate and chase off the remaining bandits. We now have a cool river, tower thing we can renovate and maybe turn into a base! Bobby failed his 9th roll that day, the last roll he will ever fail... R.I.P. Brother Bobby, you're with the angels now. Henrique The Fomorian Run: Grand Maester: I managed t get a few counterfeit Axes, to replace a few of the Axes to be delivered to The Ogre Magi, set up an Inn on my keep, Built a road and managed to get my Transport enterprise to discover a few secrets, Springvale still under control of a gang, the Serpents run the place! I got No'ck and Do'rinas to help me on the Run. We went to Knifesbridge, The place is going through a new golden age, Cleaner streets, Happy populace, Trade is booming. We Talked toCorbin, he seems like a Honest enough man, just Scared of Cory the Deamon. I offered Friendship between Blackskull and the gods of law, i proposed even to incorporate the Blackskull with the gods of law, given Death, is a law of nature. Corbin gave me contact to a man who could Clarify the Situation for me. We went to the Brewery, the Renown of Nock, Dorinas and Me were enough to get an audience with the king and queen of the Fomorians, they offered another deal, They Promissed Friendship if i retrieved a Magic Fomorian sword, and Slay a Undead monster I felt odd talking to her, She might have used Mind Magic. Dorinas decided to have a Brawling Match with a Massive Fomorian and He WON! Do'rinas Steelfist! We made the Delivery in Spring-vale, got ourselves 2000 coins for it. We met a man who offered me money and more for the Clearing of the Riverrats Fort, He was part of the Serpents gang and he wanted me toTake over the Operations of the Rats, i gave him my terms, he did not agree, I promised not to harm Ships and Vessels on the River who had a Special symbol, a Crab, as you know Grand Maester, it is the Star-sign of cancer. He gave me 1000 coins and i shared the money to the people who helped me to Clear the Fort, except Bobby who died taking the Fort and i would not help his church of a fake imaginary god anyway. Freddie Bell Freddie Bell (Dyre Danes) ft. Cacame, Dax and Do'Rinas So I promised to help these guys kill a mummy or something in exchange for using their guild forge. Can you imagine? fancy folk like that wanting to go adventuring, morons. Either way, we went to Springvale and spoke to some old magic woman about where the mummy is and whatever, she gave me some magic book which was nice. we go to the temple, which they'd been to before so that was nice, and navigated our way past some awful fire traps which burnt up my armour, wanker. Some wall-demon things tried to fuck with me but I showed them who's the boss by using the magic book. I skilfully avoided some barbed wire trap with a backflip then moved on to single handedly slaughter the mummy with my new and improved dagger. The twats stole my share of the loot, as promised, but I managed to steal some magic scroll to sell behind their backs. Zsolt S. Sooo here comes my totally not weeks later recap about the Death of the red mummy!!!!! From the journal of Cacame: Day 76 Sooo. Coriolis Corioleis Coriolus, whatever. That bastard have been pestering me for a while. I tried seclusion but that didn't work, so I decided to go out and do stuff again. So I sent out word that I want to get some water from the crystal forest and several people replied. But when the day came to set out half of them didn't show up and Do'Rhinas told me that he double booked or something. In any case he told me that we could go with the other group since they are missing a person so I went with it. I quickly asked around for some hired help and this dwarf Olaf the whistler came along. We went into a catacomb to hunt a mummy. The place was kindof an ordinary dungeon. There was a nasty fire trap but one of our companions was IMMUNE TO FREAKING FIRE. So that was beaten easily. There were 2 interesting encounters. One was with some sort of fear inducing monster. Whenever people looked at it they became horrified. When I looked at at it I saw Corioleis... I think I'll just call him what Ruriath did "C". I knew it wasn't real, so my fear turned into anger and then it happened. He was gone. My hammer turned blue and the good old helpful voices returned. The second interesting encounter was the mummy itself. It laid in a coffin in a pit. One of our companions opened it up then it came out, surrounded itself in dark mist. I felt heroic after the banishment of C so I tried tackling it from the top of the pit. That was a bad idea. Olaf the brave soul he was followed me in. As the fates would have it he was meant to die then. The mummy did something to him, I tried to save him by giving him my last healing potion but he started melting from the inside. When the fight was eventually over I took his corpse outside and gave him a proper burial. Rest in peace Olaf. Mason P. Dear Diary, That Dyre guy killed Clackers. I don't get it. We went and talked to a nice lady with sandwiches, and then we went into a dungeon that was really really spooky. There was a portal to hell or something, and some sticky goo on the floor. There was a spooky ghost lady that I didn't go talk to, but Austri did. She said there was a song or something. Then Dyre killed Clackers just to prove that he could. Next thing I knew there were these ghost knight people, and they RIPPED AUSTRI'S EYES OUT. We ran away after that, and sold a copy of the song that Austri learned to the nice lady from before. XOXOXOXO, Mr. Bones P.S. RIP Clackers Freddie Bell So we spoke with that witch near Springvale, she seems pretty chill. Told us that the 6 scroll I found last time are a map apparently so we went back into the dungeon and found a door that leads to brimstone and fire. Wonderful. We spoke with an angel down there and she gave us the 3rd verse that can banish any evil that shouldn't exist back to whence it came. I killed the ghost of a priest and then the chronoknight ghost stole Austris eyes. So fuck those guys, this time I'm finishing the job. They die by my hand. amber s. Amber S. (Austri Andvare) Dyre Danes, Mr. Bones(And Clackers), and Dr. Krayvar All hail the great Svarthen. His methods are unknown, but his rewards are fair. So we went to explore the Gorgonian Caves, I tagged along to do some good old Pro-Svarthen learning. We met with a witch who gave us a map, yay!, and then moved along to the caverns. We went through to the tomb chamber of some red mummy and decided to look behind doors. One leads to a realm of brimstone and demons, so I wouldn't go in that door, and the other door lead us into an open room. I spoke to a ghost who, though looking suspiciously like an angel, taught me the third verse of the "anti evil song" I guess? I don't know the details on that. She also asked that I put a priest of hers to rest, because he was trapped. I agreed! Then we moved further south in the dungeon. We came to a room with a floor covered in red goo which no-one wanted to walk in. I walked through. Now there is some red stuff on my robes. Somewhere between the beginning of the red goo and our target room, Dyre and Clackers got into a spat. Clackers said "Come on then, kill me if you can!" and Dyre said "Okay!" And killed him. We came to a room with a spirit that was in distress, and after I asked to be allowed to handle it, Dyre acted on instinct when the spirit approached and threw his knife. I attempted to interfere with it but apparently I'm not that good at messing with other people's plans. The next thing I know..... my eyes are torn from their sockets and I am in pain. I hold to the knowledge that Svarthen will not leave me this way. I shall return from my healing better than before. Svarthen shall prevail, just as the Dread do not die. Let this knowledge carry through the ages. Henrique Late Summary-- The mumy Encounter. Grand Maester Me, Dyre and Do'rinas (i tink it was everybody) Set off to End My quest and Destroy the mummy for the Springvale Witch and the Fallen Child. I paid Dyre for some Good information, he said he got Some Connections with Madame Eskerina, his past Romantic Companion, my Competitor for the Fomorian's Security/Fence/Information Contract. He promissed to make me Allies with her. When we got there, we met many Monsters, Dyre Proved extremely handy (althought he kept telling tales of how he vanquished the Chrono Knights, an Order of the Gods of law.. Better not Hire this Guy again) We met a TerribleSpectre, wich i did a Tactical Retreat, but the Daredevil Team proved too foolhardy to use sound tactics during a confrontation. Also a Stone Monster, wich Dyre vanquished almost by himself. On the Tomb, Possessed by the Courage and Ecstasy of ending my Bond with the Witch and the Child in the name of the Blackskull, i leapt into battle, armed with the Eathkeeper's Magical Axe, we ganged-up and did short work of the monster. Poor Olaf the Whistler wasn't so lucky though, he died with a health Potion. Freddie Bell Altir Eago (Freddie) ft Ruriath, Do'rinas and Austri Austri wanted a chat wityh some femorians, Simple enough right? Well all of a sudden she starts throwing fire about! I rush on in there to see her fighting some templars an' as a faithful of Svarth it's mi du'y to 'elp 'er out. We figh a little then that fuck Ruriath blasts Nightstrike! Now it won't bounce back to me and Coreoleas has it! Son of a fuck! He's taken my brother, He's turned my old companions and now he's stolen my knife. Oh he's gunna get his one day. One day real soon! Category:West Marches Category:Summary